The present invention relates to a useful writing implement and, more particularly to an improved writing implement which utilizes an integral hook-shaped leg which is integrally formed on an outer casing, and laterally inserted into an inner tube through a longitudinal slot provided at the lower end of the inner tube in order to allow the expelling and feeding of presharpened pieces of pencil lead.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4320982, a coil spring which has a lower end formed into a hook which slides along the slot formed between the clamping hales of the inner tube, is used for the expelling and feeding of presharpened pieces of pencil lead into the space between said two clamping halves. However, such a coil spring is integrally formed with an unsymmetrical hook-shaped end which can not be mass-produced, and is easily removed from the slot of the inner tube if the latter is slightly rotated by mistake, because said slot is very thin and said hook-shaped end is unsymmetrical. This will cause the entire writing implement to become unusable.